The disclosed subject relates to an access control method for controlling the permission of information display, an information display device using the method, and an information display system.
Information confidentiality must be maintained when we carry a mobile terminal with confidential information, such as customer information, stored therein. Maintaining confidentiality is to establish the state in which only those authorized to access information are allowed to access the information. This means that, if the mobile terminal is stolen, some means is required to prevent a third party from browsing the confidential information. One of the methods for preventing a third party from browsing confidential information is to authenticate a person who accesses the information for browsing.
One of the authentication methods is to authenticate a person using a pre-defined character string information (password, access code, etc.,). An example of such a method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,401,229. According to the method, an encrypted access code is stored in a transportable and nonvolatile memory. When a user actually carries the nonvolatile memory to plug it into a computer remotely accessing, remote access is established between the computer to be remotely accessed and the computer remotely accessing.
Another authentication method is a method that uses position information for authentication. An example is disclosed in paragraph 0007 in JP-A-2011-118635. According to this method, security is provided using position information (e.g., a place fixed for meeting or a place fixed for arrangement), directly related to a person, as a key (authentication condition).